1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to motor translators and, more particularly, is directed towards motor translators for multiple phase stepping motors.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Stepping motors are used in situations that require precise positioning or incremental movement of XY tables in a variety of manufacturing applications. Motor translators generate drive signals for controlling the operation of stepping motors. Generally, motor translators have been designed to operate with a particular stepping motor configuration and therefore have suffered from the disadvantage of limited application. A need exists for a motor translator which can be used with a variety of stepping motor configurations.